Aprils großer Tag
Aprils großer Tag ist die zwölfte Folge der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Cristina steht im Mittelpunkt einer Presseveranstaltung, in der sie zur erfolgreicher OP an Baby Nathan Stellung nehmen soll. Sie stammelt, dass sie verhalten optimistisch ist, was den Erfolg der OP anbetrifft. Shane unterbricht sie und lobt Cristina's Arbeit sehr überschwänglich. Auch Meredith wohnt der Pressekonferenz bei, verlässt jedoch nach Shane's Ansage grollend den Raum. Cristina kritisiert nach der Veranstaltung Shane's ausufernden Übermut der letzten Tage und zwingt ihn, nach Hause zu gehen. Aufgrund seines Engagements im Bereich der Gehirnkartierung hat Derek das Interesse einer Forschungsgruppe auf sich gezogen, die im höchsten Ansehen des Präsidenten steht. Derek ist nicht begeistert, schließlich will er beruflich kürzer treten und ist schon mit dem jetzigen Projekt völlig ausgelastet. Samt Baby Bailey hört er sich dennoch an, was die Gruppe zu sagen hat. Er ist davon nicht allzu überzeugt und macht Vorschläge, woran noch gearbeitet werden sollte. Er selbst wird sich jedoch daran nicht beteiligen. Bailey und Webber treffen am OP-Plan aufeinander und stellen fest, dass sie beide heute zum ersten mal wieder operieren. Bailey versichert Ben, dass sie pünktlich zu April's Hochzeit fertig sein wird. Auch bei den Assistenzärzten ist die anstehende Hochzeit Thema. Jo und Stephanie werden auf jeden Fall kommen, während Leah sich weigert, daran teilzunehmen. Sie belastet noch immer die gescheiterte Beziehung zu Arizona, die heute als Brautjungfer anwesend sein wird. Mit einigen Pressefotografen im Anhang, erscheint Owen bei Meredith und bittet sie, ein paar Fotos vom 3D-Drucker machen zu können. Als Meredith erfreut fragt, wo sie sich hinstellen soll, teilt Owen ihr mit, dass die Fotos für Cristinas Projekt gemacht werden. Während Cristina vor dem Drucker posiert, verlässt Meredith sichtlich frustriert den Raum. Alex und Arizona empfangen unterdessen in der Notaufnahme einen schwer verletzten Jungen und kümmern sich um ihn. Jackson und Stephanie behandeln den Patienten Dalton, der wegen einer Aussackung an der Speiseröhre operiert werden muss. Da das geringe Risiko besteht, dass die Stimmbänder beschädigt werden und Dalton nicht mehr sprechen kann, sagt er seiner Frau jedes Detail in ihrer Beziehung, das bisher unausgesprochen blieb. Jackson und Stephanie sind sehr angetan. Bailey und Leah kümmern sich um den Patienten Elliot, der alle 7- 10 Tage operiert werden muss, und somit schon bei weit über 300 OP's steht. Bailey entschließt sich, in ihrem Labor ein Medikament zu entwickeln, das Elliot die vielen Operationen in Zukunft ersparen würde. Leah flippt daraufhin völlig aus. Sie hält Bailey eine Standpauke, weil sie sich nur noch in ihrem Labor verschanzt und keinerlei Operationen durchführt, wodurch Leah die OP-Praxis fehlt. Bailey entgegnet, dass Leah den letzten Eingriff an Elliot vollständig allein erledigen soll. April taucht samt ihrer Lockenwickler im Krankenhaus auf und rennt direkt in Jackson hinein. Er versichert ihr, dass er heute dabei sein wird. April schnappt sich Meredith und Cristina und schleift sie zur Anprobe der Brautjungfernkleider. Die beiden liegen sich wieder in den Haaren, nachdem Cristina gestanden hat, dass sie nicht weiß, warum es Baby Nathan gut geht. Sie hat auf der Pressekonferenz so rumgestottert, weil sie nicht weiß, wie sie es gemacht hat. Die beiden werfen sich harte Worte an den Kopf. Nachdem Meredith Cristina ihre Affäre mit Shane entgegengeschleudert hat, verlässt sie wutentbrannt den Raum und lässt Cristina stehen. Als April gerade das Krankenhaus verlassen will, begegnet sie Matthew und ist entsetzt, dass er heute arbeitet. Zudem hat sie jetzt Angst, dass die beiden vom Pech verfolgt werden, doch Matthew kann sie beruhigen. Alex Vater Jimmy verweilt immernoch im Krankenhaus. Auf Drängen von Arizona geht Alex zu ihm. Das Gespräch endet jedoch im Streit, in dem Alex Jimmy an den Kopf wirft, dass er selbst der Vater sein musste, nachdem er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Zeitgleich beenden Jackson und Stephanie die OP an Dalton, die völlig nach Plan verlaufen ist. Kurze Zeit später muss Derek jedoch feststellen, dass Dalton einen Schlaganfall erlitten hat und womöglich für immer im Wachkoma liegen wird. Alex geht schließlich nochmal zu seinem Vater und entschuldigt sich bei ihm. Er bedankt sich dafür, dass er damals gegangen ist und so Schlimmeres verhindert hat. Nur dadurch ist Alex heute ein erfolgreicher Chirurg geworden. Er rät Jimmy, sich mit seiner anderen Familie wieder zu versöhnen, bevor er sich dann auf den Weg zur Hochzeit macht. Während Callie und Arizona schon vor Ort sind, treffen auch Ben und Bailey ein. Arizona hat sich als erste Brautjungfer bei April eingefunden. Anstatt ihr beizustehen, heult sie sich jedoch nur über ihre Ehe aus. April muss sie trösten. Als Meredith schließlich zu ihnen stößt, verteilt April fröhlich Aufgaben Als auch Cristina eintrifft, kommt es zum emotionalen Showdown zwischen Meredith und Cristina. Cristina unterstreicht, dass ihr Leben vielleicht genauso aussehen mag wie früher, sie hat sich jedoch verändert. Meredith gesteht, dass sie unendlich neidisch auf Cristina ist, weil diese immer Zeit hat und immer fokussiert ist. Sie ist genau das geworden, was sie am Anfang ihrer Karriere angestrebt haben. Cristina sagt Meredith, dass sie etwas geworden ist, das sie nicht haben kommen sehen. Sie ist eine gute Mutter und eine gute Chirurgin geworden. April unterbricht das versöhnliche Gespräch lautstark und beschwert sich, dass heute eigentlich ihr Tag ist, an dem alle sich um sie kümmern sollten und bringt ihre Brautjungfern zur Vernunft. Währenddessen erleidet Jimmy im Krankenhaus einen Herzinfarkt. Leah und Shane sind allein vor Ort, da die Oberärzte sich bereits bei der Hochzeit eingefunden haben. Shane besteht darauf, nicht auf jemanden zu warten, sondern allein zu operieren. Als die Lage im OP eskaliert, rennt Leah los und findet Dr. Webber, den sie um Hilfe anfleht. Als die beiden in den OP zurückkehren, steht Shane komplett neben sich. Er murmelt bruchstückhaft vor sich hin, dass er Heather damals in den Keller geschickt hatte. Es gelingt Webber ihn zu beruhigen, jedoch schwebt Jimmy in Lebensgefahr. Schließlich beginnt die Zeremonie. April ist sehr gerührt, ob der Tatsache, dass das halbe Krankenhaus anwesend ist. Gerade als zum Gebet Ruhe einkehrt, klingelt Derek's Handy. Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung berichtet ihm, dass er sogleich zum Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten weitergeleitet wird. Wenig später setzt Derek sich wieder, wirkt aber leicht aufgewühlt. Während der Pfarrer weiterhin das Gebet spricht, entschuldigt sich Jackson plötzlich bei Stephanie und erhebt sich. Der Pfarrer hält augenblicklich inne, sodass die gesamte Kirche Jackson anstarrt. Er erklärt, dass er April liebt und möchte von ihr wissen, ob sie ihn auch liebt. Die Anwesenden reagieren teils belustigt, teils schockiert und teils erwartungsvoll. April ringt nach Atem, starrt Jackson an, sagt aber nichts. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *James Remar als James Evans *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Justin Bruening als Matthew Taylor *Marguerite Moreau als Dr. Emma Marling *Benjamin King als Dalton Marks *JD Cullum als Lloyd *Alina Phelan als Karen Marks *Jonathan Nichols als Cody's Father *Elizabeth Bond als Kimmie Kepner *Grace Bannon als Alice Kepner *Emily Happe als Libby Kepner Co-Starring *Sean Abbott als Reverend Drew *Nick Jaine als Tim *Nicole Cummins als Nicole *Teresa Huang als Schwester Ruth *Bryce Lee Townsend als Elliot Hooks Musik * 'Best of Friends '''von ''Palma Violets * 'Nearly Morning '''von ''Luke Sital-Singh * 'Total Eclipse of the Heart '''von ''Jill Andrews (Original von Bonnie Tyler) Episodentitel Der origiinale Episodentitel Get Up, Stand Up ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Bob Marley. Trivia *Die Episode endet mit verschiedenen Cliffhangern: **Ist Cristina für den Harper Avery Award nominiert worden? Und wenn ja, wird sie gewinnnen? **Hat Bailey sich entschieden, die Chirurgie aufzugeben und nur noch im Labor zu arbeiten? **Werden Leah und Webber Jimmy retten können? **Warum hat der Präsident Derek angerufen und was hat er ihm gesagt? **Was wird mit Shane passieren? **Werden Meredith und Cristina sich wieder so gut verstehen wie früher oder werden sie nur noch Kollegen sein? **Wie wird April auf Jacksons Geständnis reagieren? *Shane sagt Webber am Ende, dass er Heather in den Keller geschickt hatte, anstatt selbst zu gehen. *Emma Marling, Libby Kepner, Alice Kepner und Kimmy Kepner sind alle in der Episode zu sehen, haben aber keinen Text. *OP-Schwester Bokhee hat in dieser Episode ein paar Zeilen Text. Somit ist dies eine der wenigen Episoden, in denen sie spricht. *Richard operiert am Ende wieder. Das hatte er seit der Folge Der Sturm nicht mehr getan. *Als Jackson April seine Liebe gesteht, sagt er im englischen Original "I want you with me". Eigenartigerweise ist das der Titel der Episode, in der er ihr sagt, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammensein will. *Die Szene als Shane am Ende den OP verlässt, ähnelt sehr der Szene in Verrat, als Cristina aus Burkes OP hinausgeht. *Während der OP sieht man Flashbacks aus den Episoden Schicksalsfragen und Steh zu mir!, in denen Heather zu sehen ist. *April und Matthew treffen sich zum ersten mal in der 12. Folge der neunten Staffel. Genau eine Staffel später heiraten sie. *Genau wie April, sind auch Meredith und Cristina am Tag ihrer Hochzeit mit großen Lockenwicklern in den Haaren im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht. Interessanterweise hat am Ende jedoch keine der drei Hochzeiten stattgefunden. *Jackson erinnnert sich schließlich an die Worte des verstorbenen Mark Sloan, die er ihm in der Folge Weißt Du noch, wie es war? mit auf den Weg gab: ::: "Wenn Sie jemanden lieben, dann sagen Sie's ihm. Auch wenn Sie Angst davor haben, dass Sie das Falsche tun. Auch wenn Sie Angst vor den Komplikationen haben. Sogar auch wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, dass Ihr Leben danach völlig aus dem Ruder läuft. Sie sagen es. Sie sagen es laut! Sie sagen es und sehen dann weiter." Intro Fehler bleiben nicht aus. Jedem Wissenschaftler wurde nein gesagt, immer und immer wieder. Diejenigen, an die man sich erinnert, die unser Leben verändert haben: die Curies, die Salkes und die Bernards. Es waren diejenigen, die kein nein akzeptiert haben. Outro Fehler bleiben nicht aus, sind unvermeidlich. Aber sie dürfen nicht die Oberhand gewinnen. Man muss an dem festhalten, was man will. Man darf kein Nein akzeptieren, man muss das annehmen, was auf einen zukommt. Nie klein beigeben. Nie aufgeben. Steh auf. Steh auf und nimm es. Zitate * Meredith: Ich hab das Zeug zur Mutter und zur Chirurgin! Du denkst nur, ich könnte mich nicht mit dir messen!! * Cristina: Kannst du auch nicht, weil es mein ganzer Lebensinhalt ist! Ich will nichts anderes als das tun! Hör auf zu jammern, weil du 'ne Entscheidung getroffen hast, die du jetzt bereust! * Meredith: Glaubst du, ich bereue es 'ne Familie zu haben?? * Cristina: Ich glaube du fühlst dich, als hättest du den Anschluss verpasst und das wurmt dich. Aber niemand hat dich aus dem Spiel gedrängt! * Meredith: Ich bin auch nicht aus dem Spiel! Ich sabotiere nur nicht meine Freunde, um zu gewinnen! * Cristina: Ach, mach ich das etwa?? * Meredith: So verhalten sich Haie. Das hast du an unserem ersten Tag gesagt! * Cristina: Ja, soweit ich mich erinnere, ging es dabei um dich! * Meredith: Sag mal, seit wann schläfst du mit Shane? (Cristina antwortet nicht) ''Er wird rot, wenn er 'nen nackten Knöchel sieht. Dich hat er im BH gesehen und war unbeeindruckt. * Cristina: Das geht dich nicht im Geringsten was an!! * Meredith: Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Er treibt es nur mit dem bestem Lehrer, damit er alles bekommt, was er will. So wie du es während des Studiums und als Assistenzärztin gemacht hast. Gratuliere. Du bist das geworden, was du verehrt hast. * Cristina: Und du das, worüber wir gelacht haben. * * Arizona: Callie gibt sich die größte Mühe, mir zu verzeihen und sich um mich zu kümmern. Und das macht mich wahnsinnig!! * April: Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass sie dir... * Arizona: Will ich ja auch! Will ich! Ich liebe sie und ich will sie zurück! Ich hab uns auseinander gebracht und will, dass es wieder läuft. Aber sie will mich heilen, verstehst du?? Der Grund, dass ich sie in der Nacht betrogen hab, war, dass mich jemand attraktiv fand. Und sie hat mich vorher gar nicht gekannt. Sie kannte mich nur nach dem Unfall und ich hab ihr genügt. Callie hat mich vorher gekannt, sie hat mich vorher geliebt. Ich hab manchmal einfach das Gefühl, ich bin... Ich bin nicht... * April: Vollständig? * Arizona: Das ist nicht fair!! Es ist nicht fair, sie kann nichts dafür! Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass ich es hasse, so zu empfinden. Callie will einfach alles verbessern, jetzt wo ich mich, so wie ich bin wohlfühle!! Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir dieses Gefühl jemals vermitteln wird. * April: Es tut mir so leid, dass du solche Sorgen hast. * * Cristina: Wie kannst du sagen, ich hätte mich nicht verändert? * Meredith: Ich muss mich für meine Aussagen dir gegenüber nicht rechtfertigen. * Cristina: Wie kannst du sagen, ich hätte mich nicht verändert seit ich hier anfing? Davor kannte ich nicht Burke und Owen und dich. Dein Leben sieht anders aus, weil es ausgefüllt ist mit Häusern, Ehemännern und Kindern. Und meins wirkt unverändert. Ich bin es aber nicht. Ich hab mich verändert. Ich schlag mich alleine durch und das... Das ist genauso hart wie das, was du machst. Aber ich dachte, ich hätte wenigstens dich. * Meredith: Ich bin so neidisch auf dich, dass ich förmlich platzen könnte! Du hast gemacht, was ich machen wollte und nicht konnte und weißt nicht mal, wie du es hingekriegt hast! Du hast immer Zeit und bist fokussiert! Du bist nicht mehr die, die du anfangs warst! Du bist geworden, was wir angestrebt haben! * Cristina: Du bist etwas geworden, das wir nicht haben kommen sehen. Du bist sowohl eine gute Mutter als auch eine gute Chirurgin. Und ich freue mich für dich. Aber wir leben uns auseinander. * Meredith: Ich weiß. Ich will eigentlich nicht mit dir wetteifern, aber ich tue es! Denn wir wollten uns gegenseitig anspornen und verbessern, immer wieder, seit wir uns kennen! Richtig? * Cristina: Richtig. * Meredith: Okay, dann kann ja... * Cristina: Ich bin so unglaublich froh, dass wir... * April: ''(schreit) Ohhhhh, haltet die Klappe!!! Heute ist nicht der Tag dafür!!! Dass ihr euren Mist verarbeitet, ist super, aber nicht heute!!! ''(An Arizona) ''Und du hör gefälligst auf, mir was von Ehebruch vorzufaseln, denn heute ist mein Hochzeitstag!!! Ich sollte mich jetzt wie was besonderes fühlen, ihr solltet euch um mich kümmern, mein Kleid richten und mir ein Taschentuch reichen, weil ich vor Glück weine!!! Also hört auf über euch nachzudenken und sorgt dafür, dass ich mich wie was Besonderes fühle!!! * Meredith: ''(zeigt auf die Taschentücher) ''Reich ihr... * Cristina: Oh, brauchst du ein Taschentuch? * Arizona: Der Schleier ist... Du siehst unglaublich schön aus. * April: Na bitte, geht doch!! * * Pastor: Es gibt kein größeres Beispiel für Gottes Macht als die Liebe, die uns verbindet. April und Matthew sind heute hier, um ihre Liebe zueinander vor Gott und vor ihnen allen zu bekennen. Lasset uns beten! Himmlischer Vater. Wache über April und Matthew bei ihren ersten Schritten auf einer Reise, die ihr ganzes Leben auf Erden andauern wird. Gib ihnen die Kraft, gegenseitig zu ihrer Liebe zu stehen, es unerschütterlich durch jeden Sturm zu schaffen, unzerbrechlich im Angesicht jeder Belastung zu sein. Sie geben sich ein Versprechen, das sie sich weigern, zu brechen. Und Sie als engste Freunde und Verwandte von April und Matthew, sind heute hier als Zeugen ihres Bundes. Versprechen Sie, ihre Ehe in allen zukünftigen Tagen zu achten und zu unterstützen? Wenn es so ist, dann antworten Sie bitte " Wir wollen". * Alle: Wir wollen. * Pastor: Nun denn, ich kenne Sie beide schon seit geraumer Zeit. * Jackson: ''(leise zu Stephanie) ''Ich... * Stephanie: Was? * Jackson: Es tut mir leid. * Pastor: Ich freue mich sehr, heute als Vertreter Gottes, Ihre... ''(Jackson steht auf. Alle starren ihn an. Er setzt sich wieder) ''April und Matthew, ich kenne Sie beide nun schon seit geraumer Zeit. Ich freue mich sehr, heute als... * Jackson: ''(steht wieder auf) ''Ich liebe dich, April! Schon immer. Ich... Ich liebe alles an dir. Auch das, was mir nicht gefällt, liebe ich. Ich möchte dich an meiner Seite haben. Ich liebe dich und ich glaube, dass du mich auch liebst. Ist es so? Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode